


返港

by Twilighti



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighti/pseuds/Twilighti
Summary: 港岛集团小任总和二把手赵磊的故事。
Relationships: 任豪/赵磊, 赵磊/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "   
> 你有没有爱过我  
> 有没有想过我  
> 有没有 也会有一点心动的时候  
> 但是说不出口
> 
> "

2022年3月10日 菠萝日报•娱乐版

**二把手连夜返港密会小任总，任氏集团要翻天？**

本报讯 近日，任氏集团总裁的意外死亡备受关注。任氏集团是港内最大的家族企业，早年靠房地产起家，如今对娱乐产业也多有涉足。二把手赵磊原在北京活动，即将为集团谈妥一件国际时装周合作；闻此噩耗不得不中断会议，连夜返港，凌晨两点在机场被记者影到，一身黑衣、面色冷峻。赵磊此番回港，不止帮手处理任氏葬礼与财产清算，更要全力辅助小任总上位，坐稳头把交椅。

小任总即任氏独子任豪，自藤校毕业后归国已三年，在老任总授意下逐步成为集团新核心。既为独子，继承老爹位置理应不难，只是林大鸟多，任氏集团董事会的老家伙们不好应付，年仅28岁的任豪将如何施展手腕宣明主权，是值得关注的一点。小任总个高腿长、英俊潇洒，又爱好击剑、马术、高尔夫球，对流行乐也颇有心得，向来作为各家千金如意算盘中最亮眼一颗；时不时被狗仔拍到与当红女星共度良宵，但凌晨即返、从不过夜，隔月便换伴，是美人们抓不住的浪荡子。镜头前的任豪常常一副冷面，发言规矩得体，只在极少部分偷拍中会对身侧副手赵磊展露笑容。亦有路人偶遇他俩街边吃饭，爆料任赵其实会卸下昂贵西装在夜市买关东煮，与白日果决狠厉的金融精英判若两人。

据此，坊间流言传任豪赵磊早已是断背之恋，与女星的绯闻不过炒作，有既得利益。任氏集团二把手的花边八卦并不比小任总少。在被老任总挖来做助理之前，赵磊尚为娱乐圈三线歌手，名牌音乐学院毕业，虽不太红，但专业能力颇受业界肯定。赵磊上一段恋情的对象是茶庄少主焉栩嘉，小他三岁，一张脸蛋极美丽，人见了都说焉是华贵且薄情的公子哥。焉栩嘉与任豪同为莺莺燕燕的眼中美玉，尚未成年已有人上门说亲。

起初赵磊受焉家之托，为焉家大公子教授音乐，一来二去擦出火花，人后开始低调拍拖。某次焉家举办家常宴会，邀了赵磊前来，未曾想赵磊不仅仅是焉栩嘉的音乐教师。焉父在别墅拐角撞见赵磊与自家长子接吻，当即气晕过去，引发宴会骚乱。焉家从此将赵磊拒之门外，一对小情人被棒打鸳鸯，好不唏嘘。

这段八卦被人津津乐道多日，赵磊作为艺人的价值却直线下跌。即将崖底坐穿之际，老任总慧眼识珠，将赵磊聘入任氏集团，分管一家唱片公司。赵磊聪明、肯学，行事风格干脆果断，必要时敢下狠手，很得老任总赏识，没过几年便进入了集团高层，常伴任氏左右。

虽已成功转型商业精英，赵磊还是保留了艺人时期的职业习惯，每次出门必打扮得体，衬衫、卫衣上身都赏心悦目，时不时登上时尚杂志街拍专栏；但凡二把手出席集团活动，记者席必有一半时尚圈人物，等着影下他与任豪的当日着装。有品牌看中赵磊的皮相，邀他代言，皆被婉拒，或是被其转接任豪内线。就此任豪接下几个时装大牌的代言，一副毫无瑕疵的英俊面目在置地广场挂足两月，顺带成为少女们的新晋梦中情人，任氏集团当月股价全线飘红。

据某国际大牌的造型师爆料，任豪在广告拍摄开始前同赵磊语音，叫他不要随随便便把品牌方的邀约通话转接办公室，挂掉即可。从赵磊办公室转到任豪处的内线电话，似乎不是员工通讯录上那一个。小任总不喜被别人知晓这一秘密号码；但平素冷静理智的赵磊偏偏在此事上骄矜，仍旧死性不改请赞助商往小任总办公室拨电话。至今，任豪未在媒体面前提过此事。

截至发稿前，任氏集团的内部矛盾已到风起云涌的时刻。据集团内部的可靠线人透露，一位李姓高层是任豪上位的最大阻碍。昨晚，有人目击任豪和赵磊在李姓高层的别墅附近出现，模样志在必得，似乎知晓了一些好事。今日上午，警方发现该高层死于家中，原因不明。同时，任豪的就职仪式在任氏集团主大楼会议厅举行。


	2. Chapter 2

赵磊连夜赶回任家别墅，大门一关，挡掉外面长枪短炮。任豪不在。他差保姆阿姨去睡，脱掉外套，独自在厨房倒水喝。手机消息过多，震动到自行关机，躺在桌上像一尾死掉的鱼。赵磊瞟一眼黑色的屏幕，握着水杯径直去了卧室。

有太多事要做。赵磊没敢睡太安稳，梦里走马灯似的过一些往事，惊得冷汗淋漓，爬起来照自己的脸。第二日他一脸冷气，进公司先开掉几个人，借以旁敲侧击某些高层的失职：你们一同出差，为何只有老任总独自坐在那辆车上。不点明此中有鬼已是最大的忍耐。任豪昨夜睡在公司，听到办公室外的动静，没出来打圆场；只叫新助理给赵磊送警方资料和新泡的咖啡。

小助理长一副丧气忧郁的脸，送咖啡时恭恭敬敬：任总叫我拿给里的。赵磊在签文件的间隙抬头多凝望他几秒。“新来的？”

“嗯。”

赵磊微笑着道一声谢，复又低头看报表。助理带上门之前，听到他轻声说：“长得不错。”

你在吃什么飞醋。任豪用手指敲敲酒杯，身侧倚靠的佳人又换了一个。赵磊躺在卡座里喝气泡水，不抬眼睛，讲说看着是你喜欢的类型。——四川人？

“重庆人。”

赵磊说，那差不多。你有老乡癖啊一个二个都是川渝男的。任豪耸耸肩，轻轻把旁边的女人送走，换一个话题：“今天那群老家伙差点没把我喷死。”

“嗯哼？”

任豪装一张苦脸：“还不是你开掉了他们几个心腹。老家伙吵不过你，来找我吵。你倒好，在办公室里谁也不见，风雨不动安如山。”

“你活该。”

赵磊手指滑过屏幕，看到今晨的新闻报道，照片上他提着手包，混迹在匆匆人群之中。何以写得如此绘声绘色，仿佛一切是真实发生过。赵磊恍神，忽地问对方：你伤心吗？

“你指什么？”

“你爸的死。”

任豪的脸在灯红酒绿下显示出冷静与无情。“总有这么一天的。”

他说：常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋。

赵磊摇摇头。确实是老任总的亲生儿子。他风尘仆仆连夜赶回，来不及打点情绪为死者伤心；说到底也没有谁真的伤心，包括任豪。死亡只是一种符号，象征流水线上一枚重要螺丝钉的缺席。而现下最紧要的不是纪念缺席。“是填补缺席。”赵磊抿了一口气泡水，“等葬礼过后，你就能坐上老任总的位子。”

他眉眼弯弯，加了一句：恭喜你啊，小任总。

任豪没说话，从烟盒里弹一根烟，点火，Zippo在桌上滑出一个圈。有人来找他借火，声线低沉，听进赵磊耳朵里变了种味道。任豪撩眼皮看了一眼。又看一眼。

他说：哟，焉少爷。


End file.
